theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haters of the Jedi
Haters of the Jedi was the third Ambush Game. It was the first to not be hosted by DarthPotato77. It was hosted by PindaZwerver. It began on July 28, 2012 and ended on August 2, 2012. It had 10 players. History Introduction Pindus Zwervus gathers a group of the most famous Jedi-haters in the galaxy. And tells them he has a plan to attack the Jedi temple. Many of the Jedi-haters decide to join Pindus and enter his ship the Bezem. Jedi-hater haters Pindus tells he found out there are republic spies among them and tells them they have to vote people off they don't trust. The Deaths of Two Haters After everyone voted off clone Billy-willy, the spies killed IG-88 in the night. The next day, the spies blamed IG's death on Slick, who had accused him the day before. While this was going to work, Aurra Sing discovered hints and clues that the spies left for each other earlier. Most people concluded from this that Darth Maul and Sev were both spies. They all then decided to vote off the person tha they found more suspicious of the two, who was Sev. Sev was voted off later that day, Maul being expected to follow tomorrow. Carnage of the Spies Later that night, Maul (the scum murderer) attempted to kill Cad Bane. Although he didn't expect Cad Bane to be the loyal suicider, who took Maul down with him. Maul and Bane were both dead by the next morning. Because of this, two of the three spies were dead by this day. But the last spy, Boba Fett, did not give up and continued to manipulate Vindi into trusting him. Everyone decided to vote off Slick by the end of the day, someone who they were also considering to vote off on Day 2. The Last Stand Boba was then able to get a last murderer role to use that night. He used it to kill Aurra Sing, who accused him the day before. Now it was down only to Boba, Vindi, and Pre Vizsla. Since Boba had manipulated Vindi into trusting him so much, Vindi was sure that Pre was the last spy. They then voted off Pre, who dueled Pinda in the end in an attempt to defeat him. But Pinda defeated Pre, and he then prepared for their attack on the jedi temple. Attack on the Temple Pindus, Boba, and Vindi flew to the Temple to plant Vindi's Virus Bombs in the Temple, during Yoda's birthday party. As they attacked Yoda, Boba betrayed the others and revealed his allegiance. He was a spy! He shot Vindi, who was manipulated throughout the whole game by Boba. Then, Boba dueled Pindus and cut him in half. Pindus survived, and swore revenge on Boba! Vindi didn't die, either. ' ' 'Characters' Playable characters *Aurra Sing (Jedikim2424 ) *Boba Fett (Potato ) *Billywilly/custom character (Fordo) *Cad Bane (Zinga763 ) *Darth Maul (CadBaneKiller) *IG-88 (Maverickjedivalen ) *Nuvo Vindi (Namialus) *Pre Visla (Ivar) *Sev (Boomer) *Slick (Spider-Wolffe 78 ) Unplayable characters *Captain Hersenloos *Kaas Zwervus *Pindus Zwervus *PZ-15 *TV-11 *Yoda Sequels The game has one sequel: Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 and several upcoming sequels. Planned sequels: *Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire *Haters of the Jedi IV: Civil Wars *Haters of the Jedi V: Who will fall? Planned spin-off games: *The Stolen Hat *Haters of the Jedi: Time Traveling Trivia *This was the first game to have 3 deaths on one day. *This game introduced the Suicider, Healer and Sacrificer roles *This was the first game that wasn't hosted by Potato. *This was the first game to have a sequel. *This game was the first to have show a video for the game. *This game had four new players (Namialus, Kim, Fordo and Maverick) *This was the first game not to have day names, so Spider made up his own for the game. Category:Games Category:Pinda-Canon Category:Phase I Category:Jedi Category:Bounty hunters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Temple Category:Clone Wars